1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to a bootlike shoe cover designed for an infection control area or similar environment which serves to prevent water or other fluids from penetrating the shoe cover.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Shoe covers for surgery and similar procedures have been proposed which may, for example, be worn by hospital personnel in a surgical setting, or by a patient over the end of a leg cast to protect it from wetness, dust, dirt, etc. Additionally, or alternatively, coverings to protect footwear from rain, snow, mud and the like are known. Such are characterized by the drawback that covers for different size shoes of the wearer require a complex pattern and are different size covers, thus requiring a larger inventory to fit all potential wearers. Such covers also oftentimes have a slick bottom which makes for unsure footing on wet surfaces. It is therefore understood that there is a need for a shoe cover which is simple in design and yet both allows for a quick and easy adjustability of the length of the boot so as to fit all individuals which can be securely attached to the shoe and lower leg portion of the wearer and which provides for sure footing for the wearer.